Suspicious behaviour
by koralina
Summary: Chase is acting strange at least in his team opinion and they are determined to find the truth. Will it be what they expected and are they the only ones looking for answers!


**A/N**: Some crazy idea I had concerning my favorite character Robert Chase. The story takes place some time after the series finale with Taub, Adams and Park still a part of Diagnostic Department. Don't take it too seriously, enjoy, have a good laugh and maybe write something back to me. :)

* * *

"What's going on?"

Taub looks away from test results to see Adams and Park staying behind him.

"Nothing I'm aware about." He answers carefully.

Adams nods as if expecting his answer which makes the whole conversation even more suspicious but Park isn't convinced.

"As if he'd tell us the truth" She mutters not at all caring about Taub standing two feet from her.

"Hey" He exclaims more out of a habit. "Care to tell me now what are you talking about?"

This time it's Adams who starts talking.

"It's just… We think Chase is acting strangely lately." She says unsurely.

"What?"

"He's texting someone all the time and his mood is much lighter." Park adds immediately.

"Seriously?" Taub rolls eyes. "The fact he has life out of the hospital and that he isn't a miserable bastard make you suspicious. You remember he isn't House, right?"

"Of course we remember but you have to admit he wasn't his old same after…" Adams pauses not willing to say 'funeral'. "…coming back. And now he looks almost as before."

"Plus how often had you seen him using his phone on work during all years you worked together?" Park tells pointedly.

"I had more important things to do that spying on him." Taub mutters discontentedly.

"Is everything alright?" Adams asks looking now more thoroughly at him.

"Yeah, just tired. Didn't have much of sleep lately." He sighs.

"I didn't know you have a new girlfriend." Park comments getting a groan from her colleagues. "What? Did you mean some other night activities?"

"I meant Sophie and Sophia"

"Never mind" He grumbles noticing the look of affection on Adams' face and amusement on Park's. "Anything else you need?"

* * *

"It's ridiculous." He whines.

He doesn't know how instead of driving home he ends up following his boss towards his home.

"Do you really expect him to go anywhere other than his home?" Taub asks girls.

"Why not?"

He doesn't even want to argue. All he needs now was rest and if this drive allows him to be left alone afterwards then so be it.

"Well" Taub starts when they did find themselves in front of Chase's house.

"Save it" Adams sighs. Now their idea does look stupid.

"We just have to follow him again, I'm sure" Park starts but he interrupts her.

"No more following, at least not with me. Unlike you I have life to live."

Park turns to Adams but she nods too siding with Taub.

"As you wish but I'm right and I'll prove you."

* * *

The phone rings startling Taub. It's his first day off free from any kids in a month and he has plans on it including a lot of video games and maybe some more sleeping.

"What?" He mumbles seeing the caller ID. "Don't even tell me there's a new patient."

"No, don't worry." Adams assures him. "But Park wants you to come."

"What for? If it's once again about her suspicions"

"There are no suspicions anymore."

"Good"

"No, you don't understand. Looks like she was right."

This picks Taub's interest.

"We're in Allaire State Park"

"Where? What are you doing there?"

"Following Chase. And he's not alone. Are you in?"

"Of course. Keep me informed about your whereabouts."

"This is much more interesting than video games" He whispers changing clothes.

* * *

"Well? Where's he?" Taub asks finding them finally. Now he remembers pretty well why he doesn't like such an activity.

"They just entered that store." Adams points at one of the old-fashioned houses.

Ten minutes later they are still waiting.

"Wonderful. I'm spending my free time sticking in the middle of nowhere for hours."

"It was only few minutes and you weren't even the one following them through woods fot the whole day." Park snaps back.

"Stop it." Adams yells at them. "They are coming out."

That gets their attention immediately.

"See that blond chick. She has to be his girlfriend considering the time they are spending together." Park tells. "And I'm talking not only about today."

"Don't tell me you've followed him since that first day."

It has to be a joke but Park answers seriously.

"Of course. I've promised you a proof after all."

Taub is going to tell her how she should change something in her life but all words dies down when he finally manages to get a good look at Chase presumably new girlfriend.

"Shit!" He mutters not believing his own eyes. "It can't be true."

"What?"

"Do you know her?"

The girls ask simultaneously.

"Yes"

Of course he knows her. Who could forget Allison Cameron and their soap opera of relationships?!

"And?"

"Everything's very, very bad." It's all he manages to say.

* * *

"I knew that!" An excited voice comes.

"Shut up!"

"What? How does it feel to be a loser?" Wilson performs his dance of triumph.

"Who could have thought he's that stupid?" House grumbles. "She practically wiped her feet on him and he still took her back. He's indeed blonde."

"Don't be a grumpy old man. They love each other and even you failed to break them. "

"Wrong. I'm the one who made them."

"If you say so. Now give me my money."

"She wouldn't be with him without me firing Wombat in the first place. I was the one who told her to stop hiding and talked to him and it led to their engagement. My funerals were the place they met again."

"Yeah, yeah. You're practically their guardian angel." Wilson smirks sarcastically. "Now stop whining and give me my fairly earned money."

"As if they would last long enough this time" House curses but still gets his purse.

"Do you want to bet on that? I can't use more money" Wilson smirks.


End file.
